


Chocolates and Flowers

by Goth_Prostitute



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-24
Updated: 2011-05-24
Packaged: 2017-10-19 18:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goth_Prostitute/pseuds/Goth_Prostitute
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry asks Will out on Valentines day and Ashley steals chocolates...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolates and Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> _not bet'd too short to really get it done... but mistakes are the work of my teddy MR Dimples..._
> 
>  _Disclaimer is that i sadly don't own the characters or the actors just making them do fluffy things..._

Henry brushed down the front of his t-shirt yet again. "It's fine." Ashley said as she handed him back the box of chocolates and the rose. "Go." She gave him a push towards Will's office. With a deep breath Henry knocked on Will's door. "Come in." Will called out. Henry opened the door and quickly walked over to Will's desk. He stared straight ahead, not daring to look at Will in case he lost his nerve and bolted out of the room. "Well-since-it's-Valentine's-Day-I-wanted-to-give-you-this-box-of-chocolates-and-this-rose-because-I-really-like-you-and-ummm..." he said hurriedly, only stopping because he had run out of breath. He dared a glance down at Will and saw that Will had a huge grin plastered on his face. Henry let out a relieved sigh and handed the items over. "Thank you Henry." Will said, smelling the rose, "This is a lovely gift. One that needs to be repaid in kind." Henry swallowed as Will stood up and stalked around the desk. His vision filled with Will's face before their lips came together. Henry opened up and deepened the kiss. They pulled apart and Henry nuzzled Will's neck. He smelled of cinnamon and apples. It was at that moment that Henry's stomach grumbled. "Well," Will said, as his stomach also growled. "Seems like our stomach's are telling us that we should go have lunch together. What do you say?" Henry nodded as Will took his hand and led him out of the office.

Ashley watched the two men walk away from her down the corridor. When they turned the corner she snuck into Will's office and went straight for the desk. The box of chocolates was still there so she opened it and grabbed all the caramel creams. Giggling, she retreated back to her room. Her work was done.


End file.
